Ukes Type
by Akai Momo
Summary: Uke itu banyak jenisnya; serius, banyak jenisnya. Dan diantara jenis - jenis itu, ternyata uke keenam lelaki tampan ini masuk ke dalam salah satu kategorinya. Yang manakah itu...? :3 Kristao/ Hunhan/ Sulay/ Kaisoo/ Chenmin/ Chanbaek
1. Chapter 1

Uke's Type

.

T

.

Screenplays!Kristao, Hunhan, Sulay, Kaisoo, Chenmin, Chanbaek

.

Akai with Azul

.

All about character is not mine, except this fic was belong me and idea was belong Xin Lao Mao

.

Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative Universe with much baby typos

.

No like, don't read!

.

Summary! :

Uke itu banyak jenisnya—serius, banyak jenisnya.

Dan di antara jenis itu, ternyata uke keenam pria tampan ini masuk ke dalam salah satu kategorinya. Yang manakah itu..?

.

.

.

Intinya, ff ini lahir gara – gara status Xin Lao Mao—yang Al bagi ke grup FI, dan pas dibaca ulang, malah jadi keinget mereka berenam.. [:v]

.

Ngomong – ngomong, aku buat ff ini sambil nonton Sherlock Holmes, lho! Jadinya, focus utamaku agak kebagi jadi dua… :3

_My Sherlyyyy_~~~~ umumumumumumumu~~~ :* *ditampol*

Dan ini kumpulan _ficlet_ pertama Al! XD

Oh ya, tiap bab mungkin setting tempat dan waktunya berbeda - beda. :3

.

.

.

_Uke's Type_ #1 :: _Cute Uke_

.

.

_Cute Uke_ :: Cowok dengan muka imut (**bocah** maupun **dewasa**), _kawaii_ (**bocah** maupun **dewasa** yang dianggap **cantik**) tapi **nggak** _Shota_ (**bocah** yang memiliki wajah **imut**).

.

.

.

Kembar keping mata itu mengikuti kemana gerak sang lelaki muda.

Berpindah dari satu sisi ke sisi lain, berubah dari satu gaya ke gaya lain, tenggelam di tubuh orang – orang yang berjalan berbeda arus dari lelaki muda itu, tapi sepasang mata elangnya tetap menangkap di mana dia berada. Mengetahui dengan akurat—seolah bisa meramalkan dengan tepat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada lelaki muda itu.

Bahkan di tengah keramaian suasana kantin, suara obrolan dan suara tawa sang target pengamatan terdengar jelas bagi dia. Seperti dentingan music yang terasa jernih membelai indera pendengarannya. Ingin rasanya suara jernih itu ia tangkap, ia kumpulkan dalam toples bening cantik dan menjadi koleksi berharganya—yang paling berharga miliknya.

Lelaki muda itu, tubuhnya tinggi. Sedikit lebih pendek darinya, namun cukup tinggi untuk anak lain selain dia dan sobat Park-nya. Di balik seragam yang dikenakan lelaki muda itu, ia yakin terdapat tubuh yang nyaman untuk direngkuh dan diapa – apakan—_ehm_, yah.. kau tahu pasti apa maksud yang terakhir itu.

Rambutnya hitam semalam, matanya juga—bibir kucingnya merah merona, sebab sudah banyak kali dia gigit kecil karena gugup (jangan Tanya kenapa dia tahu—dia mengikuti gerak – gerik lelaki itu, kau ingat?). jika tersenyum, pipinya menggembil dan terdapat sapuan cantik di sana. Menggemaskan.

Ada satu hal yang membuatnya kontras dan unik dengan membuat harmonis akan kecantikan yang dimiliki lelaki muda itu….

…. Yaitu terletak pada dibagian bawah matanya.

Di sana, ada sapuan alami yang terpahat sejak lahir, yang membuat lelaki muda itu ditatap dan dipersepsikan sebagai sosok yang kasar—menakutkan (dalam arti bukan hal gaib).

Bagi dia, lelaki muda itu cantik… walaupun ada satu titik yang membuat lelaki itu terlihat menyeramkan. Ia tidak peduli persepsi orang tentang wajahnya yang seperti preman, bagi dia lelaki itu tetap cantik… dan seksi.

"hei, Wu.. apa yang kau tatap?"

"hei, Park.. kau tahu siapa dia..?"

"yang mana? Mana, huh?"

"itu, yang ada warna hitam di kantung matanya—yang sedang mengigit – gigit bibir seksinya karena gugup."

"itu..? oh, dia! Dia anak kelas satu, pindahan dari negara sebelah.. namanya Huang Zi Tao. _By_ _the way_, dia salah satu _most wanted ukes of the year_, lho!"

"hoh? Memangnya dia termasuk kategori apa..?"

"hm.. kata Jongin sih, anak itu masuk kategori _most_ _cute ukes of the year_. Tapi yang kubingung, wajah seperti preman gang atau pasar itu disebut imut dari sisi mananya..? apalagi dia salah satu atlit kebanggaan saat _junior high_ dulu."

Tapi pria itu tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sobatnya—diakhir kalimat tentang sisi mana yang menampilkan keimutan si _kecengan_ milik lelaki Wu. Sebab saat ia mendengar jika kecengannya termasuk _most cute ukes of the year_, ia sudah bersorak sorai dalam hati…

…membenarkan jika lelaki muda penyandang nama Huang Zi Tao—yang telah menawan hati sang ketua asrama kelas tiga tahun ini—adalah salah satu uke termanis, dilihat dari ekspresi lucu dan imut anak itu saat dilanda panik dan kegugupan. Begitu juga saat keping mata coklat Zi tao bergerak gelisah dengan pipi yang merona cantik karena malu.

Seperti sekarang ini—

—saat lelaki muda itu—Huang Zi Tao, menangkap basah dirinya yang menatap lekat padanya—disertai satu kerlingan ganjen, dan setelahnya sang ketua asrama beranjak dari kantin disusul seorang lelaki yang menyamai tingginya memanggil dengan gerutuan karena tak bisa menyantap habis pesanannya.

Sayang sekali….

….sang ketua asrama—Wu Yifan, tidak melihat wajah Huang Zi Tao yang merona hebat karena kerlingan ganjen itu, dan disoraki teman sesama geng sesama uke di meja ujung kantin sana.

.

.

.

Ukes Type #1 Cute Uke :: The End

.

.

_To be Continued_

.


	2. Chapter 2

Uke's Type

.

T

.

Screenplays!Kristao, Hunhan, Sulay, Kaisoo, Chenmin, Chanbaek

.

Akai with Azul

.

All about character is not mine, except this fic was belong me and idea was belong Xin Lao Mao

.

Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative Universe with much baby typos

.

No like, don't read!

.

Summary! :

Uke itu banyak jenisnya—serius, banyak jenisnya.

Dan di antara jenis itu, ternyata uke mereka adalah salah satunya. Yang manakah itu..?

.

.

Oh ya, sekali lagi, tiap bab mungkin _setting_ tempat dan waktunya berbeda~

.

.

.

_Uke's Type_ #2 :: _Master Uke_

.

.

_Master Uke_ :: cowok yang akan memperuke semua uke walaupun dia uke. Meski begitu, ia tetap takluk dibawah seorang seme.

.

.

.

Luhan menghambur di belakang tubuh hoobae-nya. Merengkuhnya erat, lantas ia berteriak gemas. "Kyungsoo! Kamu menggiurkan sekali hari ini~~~ umumumumumumu~~ _give me your_ _deep-kiss from that sexy lip,honey_!"

"hah? _Hyung_ ngomong apa, sih..?" yang dipeluk hanya bengong. Keping mata bulatnya bertambah volume, terabaikan sudah jamur krispi yang nyaris ia lahap ganas, jamur krispi dipesannya saat bertandang ke kantin beberapa menit lalu, bersama Baekhyun.

"biarkan saja, Kyungsoo-ya, dia 'kan kebiasaannya memang gitu. Sok ganteng, sok seme, tapi sendirinya uke gila. Dia nggak punya cermin di rumah kali, ya, Kyungsoo-ya..? cantik _kayak_ gitu ngaku – ngaku ganteng!"

Baekhyun—satu tahun diatas Kyungsoo, berbisik tapi dengan nada yang cukup didengar oleh objek bisikannya—entah dia bodoh, idiot, atau bodoh dan idiot, bisik – bisik tapi suaranya masih terdengar jelas sampai telinga Luhan. Ingat, Luhan masih menggelayut manja di punggung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham—lupa soal obsesi salah satu _sunbae_ cantiknya, yang ingin menjadi seme para uke, namun rupa fisik amat sangat tidak memungkinkan. Luhan mendengar itu hanya tersenyum, tapi senyum dipaksakan. Dengan aura hitam menguar – nguar cantik di sekitar tubuhnya, membuat para siswa yang bertandang ke kantin itu merasa merinding dan mengigil aneh.

Sekejap, pikiran nakal Luhan bersemayam di otaknya, ia melirik Baekhyun—yang meliriknya takut dan was – was—dengan tatapan jahil.

Tiba – tiba, Luhan sudah melepaskan Kyungsoo dan beralih ke Baekhyun—tepat duduk di samping kanan Kyungsoo, sambil kedua tangannya yang berhasil menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Tangkupan tangan Luhan membuat bibir Baekhyun yang agak basah, sehabis menghabiskan ramyun, jadi sedikit maju—membentuk _pout_ imut.

Luhan, yang semula hanya ingin main – main dengan mengancam akan mencium Baekhyun karena berani mengatainya, jadi tergoda. Lelaki muda asal Tiongkok itu mulai mengacuhkan misi utamanya pada Baekhyun untuk bermain – main, dan sekarang ia justru ingin mencium Baekhyun betulan.

"_Baby_ Baeeekkk~~~ kamu kok cantik banget sih, kalau begini! Lihat! Lihat! Bibirmu yang basah itu, yang sedang _pout_ seperti itu, membuatku nggak tahan untuk men-_tjivok_-mu, _darliiinnngg_~~~!"

Kyungsoo dan hampir semua warga yang ada di kantin melongo luar biasa. Sedangkan Baekhyun, anak pecinta _eyeliner_ dan _strawberry_ itu bergidik melihat muka Luhan yang berubah (cukup) mesum (untuk ukuran lelaki uke).

Lantas berteriak dan meronta – ronta—yang ada justru ia semakin terpojok di dinding kantin, Luhan mendorongnya pelan dan pasti.

"GYAAAA…! _HYUNG_, HENTIKAN! JANGAN DEKAT – DEKAT—TIDAK, JANGAN _TJIVOK_ AKU, _HYUNG_! TOLOOOONNGGG..!—"

"—ngehehehehehe! Jangan malu – malu, _darling_~! Baek belum punya seme, 'kan..? gimana kalau Lulu yang jadi semenya..? dijamin Baek _baby_ bakal puas luar dalam!"

"TIDAAAKKK..! _HYUNG_ JANJI GITU JUGA AKU NGGAK MAU...! ENYAH KAU, HYUNG, ENYAH! AKU NGGAK DOYAN SESAMA _STRAWBERRY_ (uke), AKU MASIH DOYAN JERUK (seme)..! TOLOOONGGG! PLIS, TOLONG BAEEKKK..! KYUNGSOO-YAAAA..!"

Tapi Kyungsoo justru menjauh. Mereka—para siswa/ siswi maupun penjual kantin ikut menjauh, hanya menatap iba Baekhyun dan mengirimkan kucup – kucup doa pada Yang Kuasa—bahwa semoga Baekhyun masih selamat walau kondisinya (mungkin) menjadi '_mengenaskan_'.

Dia tahu, jika Luhan sudah begini, dia benar – benar keras kepala dan ganas. Jika Luhan sudah seperti itu, hanya ada satu jalan supaya si rusa cantik menjadi jinak—merelakan diri di-grepe – grepe olehnya.

Sudah banyak korban grepe – grepe Luhan si Uke mengaku Seme, hampir semua lelaki berjenis uke di sekolah ini sudah pernah makan garam di grepe Luhan, tapi yang paling sering dapat grepe hanyalah Baekhyun dan Xiumin—satu angkatan dengan Luhan, yang bersyukur pada yang diatas jika hari ini Bakpao itu tidak masuk karena sakit, jadi dia bebas dari jadwal _mari-menggrepe-para-uke-tiap-hari-minimal-tiga-orang_ milik Luhan.

Baekhyun meanatp seram Luhan yang semakin mendekat padanya. Bibir mereka sedikit lagi saling bertemu sapa—sebelum sebuah tarikan cukup kasar di belakang kerah Luhan, membuat tautan LuBaek terpisah, dan Baekhyun bernafas lega sambil menyebut syukur padaNya.

Luhan mengerjap sekali, lalu menatap ke bawah, merasa bahwa tubuhnya sedikit melayang—tapak sepatunya tidak menyentuh lantai kantin yang masih hening, sunyi, senyap sejak koar – koar Luhan yang mendaftarkan diri untuk menjadi seme Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menatap terkejut sosok yang mengangkat Luhan seperti anak kucing, lalu begitu tahu siapa gerangan, lelaki bermata _belo_ itu mendesah lega. Ia menepuk dadanya, lalu ganti menepuk punggung tegap sosok yang berhasil menyelamatkan Baekhyun diujung tanduk.

"Sehun, untung kau datang di saat yang tepat." Mendengar nama Sehun, tubuh Luhan berjengit. Ia membeku dan merautkan wajah takut – takut.

"_yeah_.." Sehun memutar kelerengnya searah jarum jam. Lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan poker face andalan sang ace tim basket di sekolah ini. "maaf _hyung_, aku telat. Apa kau berhasil diapa – apakan oleh rusa ini..?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan raut wajah syok, masih tidak percaya jika dirinya selamat. "Hunnah.., sebaiknya kau bawa dia ke tempat yang aman! _Wejangi_ anak itu, kalau perlu sekalian di _rukiyah_!"

Baekhyun berteriak cukup histeris. Tidak, dia tidak trauma dengan ulah Luhan barusan (ingat, jika dirinya dan Xiumin yang paling sering jadi korban grepe – grepe anak itu), dia hanya jengkel dengan Luhan yang terus berkoar – koar kalau dirinya adalah seme para uke, padahal muka uke luar binasa gitu. Sehun yang tahu kekesalan salah satu sunbae cantiknya, mengangguk tegas.

Maka, masih dengan menjinjing Luhan seperti anak kucing, Sehun keluar dari kantin. Membawa pergi Luhan yang meronta – ronta dan menjerit sambil menangis tak rela, dan orang – orang di kantin tidak peduli—memilih mempercayakan Luhan pada Sehun sepenuhnya, dan beranjak mengelilingi Baekhyun untuk menenangkan sang _eyeliner lover_ yang masih berwajah syok, atau meneruskan kegiatan di sana.

Luhan terisak, ia tak rela dan masih terus meronta untuk kabur, jika akan diberi '_wejangan_' oleh Sehun…

… oleh Oh Sehun, _hoobae_-nya sekaligus semenya.

Ah, ya,

Sudahkah kalian mengetahui jika Xi Luhan sudah memiliki seorang seme..?

.

.

Ukes Type #2 Master Uke :: The End

.

.

_To be Continued_

.


	3. Chapter 3

Uke's Type

.

T

.

Screenplays!Kristao, Hunhan, Sulay, Kaisoo, Chenmin, Chanbaek

.

Akai with Azul

.

All about character is not mine, except this fic was belong me and idea was belong Xin Lao Mao

.

Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative Universe with much baby typos

.

No like, don't read!

.

Summary! :

Uke itu banyak jenisnya—serius, banyak jenisnya.

Dan di antara jenis itu, ternyata uke mereka adalah salah satunya. Yang manakah itu..?

.

.

Aslinya, Al nggak tahu kalau bab sebelumnya sesuai dengan warning disclaimer yang diatas.. sehabis Kristao, Hunhan. Itu lotre lho, ya.. awalnya bab kemarin mau si cabe, tapi pas baca tulisan _Master Uke_, jadi inget si rusa. Ohohohohoho~~

Oh ya, sekali lagi, tiap bab mungkin _setting_ tempat dan waktunya berbeda~

.

.

.

_Uke's Type_ #3 :: _Badass Uke_

.

.

_Badass Uke_ :: cowok yang nakal, bandel, _badboy_, punya jalan pikiran yang sulit ditebak—lebih parah dari _mentalist uke_, sebab ia berani menghancurkan kehidupan orang di sekitarnya, dengan tujuan agar seme tetap menjadi miliknya,

.

.

.

Gema _cicitan_ Luhan masih terdengar di sepanjang lorong sekolah, cukup membisingkan sekitar, tapi mereka tidak berani macam – macam pada master uke itu—sebab mereka tahu, jika Luhan sudah menjerit begitu, artinya tak akan lama lagi sang _master uke_ diberi weajangan oleh semenya.

Ya, mereka—terutama para uke yang pernah di grepe oleh si Rusa _betina_ jadi – jadian '_peliharaan_' sekolah—sudah tahu jika anak itu memiliki seorang seme. Semenya pun bukan main—_ace_ tim basket sekolah merangkap ketua asrama kelas satu. Belum lagi wajahnya terpahat _poker face_ selalu, jadi tak heran jika seme Xi Luhan cukup disegani sekitarnya.

Itu rahasia umum—semua warga sekolah tahu, termasuk Zhang Yixing, salah satu siswa uke yang pernah kena grepe Luhan dua puluh lima kali berturut – turut.

Tidak, ia tidak bangga hingga membusungkan dada dan _berkoak – koak_, "nih, aku! Di grepe si Rusa _betina_ jadi – jadian itu sebanyak dua puluh lima kali! Kalian masih kalah, cuma di grepe satu – dua kali saja! Huahahahahahahaha..!"

_Yeah_… selain mana ada uke yang bangga di grepe sesama uke..,

…. Kalimat diatas bukanlah dirinya. Amat sangat bukan dirinya.

Yixing, yang kebetulan bertatap sekilas dengan Luhan, langsung melengos pergi—tidak acuh dengan tatapan minta tolong dan komat – kamit tanpa suara entah apa artinya yang dilayangkan Luhan. _Sebodo amat_, begitu pikirnya. Tidak tahu jika Luhan merautkan wajah syok karena diabaikan oleh teman sesama geng uke buatannya.

Ia masih ingin menyelamatkan tubuhnya, masih menghargai Sehun—_hoobae_nya yang merupakan _jantan_ si Rusa _betina_ jadi – jadian itu untuk memberikan Luhan, sahabatnya, '_pelajaran bermutu_'.

Selain ia masih dendam dengan anak itu karena dua hari yang lalu kena grepe mesum Luhan untuk yang kedua puluh lima. Di toilet, sepulang sekolah, sore – sore, saat langit sedang menangis tersedu – sedu.

Itu **horror**, dan Zhang Yixing tidak suka sesuatu yang berbau horror—lebih – lebih muka Luhan jika _**kumat**_nya datang. **Lebih horror** dari pemain hantu di _dividi_ koleksi film horror milik Luhan sendiri.

Yixing memilih pergi—menuju tujuan awal dia.

Wajahnya yang merautkan sisi kasar, dingin, dan _badboy_ semakin menjadi. Sepasang alisnya menukik tajam, dengan ujung salah satu sisinya bercumbu satu sama lain dibalik poni helai abu – abu berkilau siswa kelas dua di sekolah tempatnya merampok ilmu. Giginya bergemeletuk, dan sesekali geraman ganas meluncur lincah dari dalam bibir _cherrylip_ itu. Bergerumel – gerumel, aura hitam pekat menguar di sekeliling tubuh rampingnya. Pakaian tak sesuai standar, ia tak peduli.

Bahkan dengan orang – orang sekitar yang sekejap meringsek ke sisi lorong untuk memberinya jalan—sambil menatapnya seram, ia tak hiraukan. Itu sudah biasa, dan itu hal wajar baginya.

Mengingat tempat tujuannya, sekejap ingatan menyebalkan itu muncul, ingatan yang membuatnya ingin mencekik – cekik seseorang yang beraninya menyentuh sang tersayang. Mengingat itu pula, dadanya bergemuruh panas, dan kaki – kakinya yang mengantar menjadi berjalan diiringi hentakan kekesalan.

Akhirnya, keping mata cantik Yixing menangkap papan nama diatas sebuah pintu. Pintu berwarna coklat muda yang memiliki dua daun (pintu) tertutup rapat. Namun ia tahu jika pintu itu tak terkunci—karenanya tanpa _tendeng aling_, ia dobrak pintu itu dengan kasar. Menimbulkan debumam yang cukup mengagetkan orang – orang disana.

Ada satu orang—anggota osis, ya, Yixing cari keributan di ruang osis sekolah—yang akan menyemburkan kekesalannya. Begitu dua pasang keping mata bersirobok, ciut sudah nyali orang itu, menimbulkan bisik – bisik simpati mengucur padanya.

Yixing yang merasa tak diacuhkan, lantas menggebrak meja nakas yang tersedia di sana, tepat di samping kanan dirinya yang masih diambang pintu, berteriak lantang.

"DIAM! KATAKAN PADAKU DI MANA KETUA KALIAN YANG PENDEK ITU..?! CEPAT!"

Anak berkacamata yang tampak culun dan rajin di kelereng Yixing mengangkat tangan, menjawab dengan gemetar. "di—dia ada di ruangannya.. er.. Yixing-shi."

Melengos kesal. Tak terucap kata permisi atau terima kasih—itu bukan karakteristik si cantik Zhang Yixing yang berkelakuan bak preman pasar.

"HOI, KETUA PENDEK! KITA HARUS BICARA—" Yixing mendobrak pintu lagi, bahkan lebih keras. Ia berteriak lantang, tapi terpaksa berhenti karena orang yang dicarinya sedang ber-flirting ria—dengan salah satu anggota osis wanita.

Anggota osis wanita itu berwajah pucat, terpisahlah tangannya yang saat itu sedang berusaha mengangkup tangan ketuanya. Gadis berambut panjang ikal itu gugup, dengan tergesa – gesa membereskan berkas yang ia bawa (dan ia gunakan untuk bermodus ria) dan meminta izin pada sang ketua, kocar – kacir anak itu.

Pintu tertutup. Dan dua siswa berbeda tinggi tubuh itu saling bertatapan. Tatapan tajam dan kekesalan yang memuncak—saking kesalnya bahkan ia ingin mencekik gadis osis itu, melawan tatapan teduh dan senyum tulus yang cantik.

"Yixing..? ada apa..? kenapa wajahmu seram begitu, hem..?"

"kau! Kau ketua osis pendek! Berani – beraninya kau _flirting_ dengan orang lain!" tunjuk Yixing kasar. "jangan mengelak denganku! Aku melihatnya tadi, sialan! Dan, dan, dan.. kenapa wajahmu biasa begitu, hah..?! kau sengaja, ya..?!"

"ups!" orang yang dituding itu mengangkat kedua tanganya keatas. Seperti buronan yang akhirnya tertangkap oleh para polisi. "aku tidak, kok! Dia saja yang curi – curi kesempatan untuk melakukan _flirting_ denganku, Yixing~"

"dia curi – curi kesempatan padamu, dan kau membiarkannya, Joonmyun!"

Yixing berjalan kasar ke meja Joonmyun—si ketua osis yang sekarang kena damprat Yixing si _Badboy_, dan menggebrak mejanya. Meja itu tergebrak hingga benda – benda di permukaannya bergetar – getar.

"aw, Yixing. Hobi gebrak meja milikmu itu sepertinya harus dikontrol." Joonmyun, masih saja menggodai Yixing dengan ucapan polos tak mengerti situasi dan kondisi mencekam di ruangannya. "nanti tanganmu sakit, lho. Ah, ah! Kau memasang tindik lagi? Jangan bilang kau baru memasangnya, karena seingatku dua tindik di telingamu sudah kulepas dua hari lalu."

"memangnya kenapa kalau aku tindik lagi..?! kau lepas tindik ini pun, aku akan tetap menindiknya!"

Yixing menunjuk telinganya yang ditindik dengan tindikan berbentuk duri tajam. Matanya melotot kesal jika ada orang yang mulai berani menceramahinya dengan hal yang ia sukai.

"tapi, kenapa..? tanpa kau tindik begitu pun, kau tetap mempesona di mataku. Jangan meniru perempuan yang memakai anting macam itu, dong. Ah, ngomong – ngomong… walaupun kau tampak cantik, tapi bisa tidak rambut abu – abumu itu kau ubah warna menjadi hitam..? itu dilarangan di sekolah, Yixing."

"Joonmyun! Kau mengacuhkan pembicaraan kita! Dan kau tidak berhak mengaturku karena aku tidak ingin diatur oleh ketua osis yang pendek sepertimu!"

Lelaki _fetish_ mahluk _unicorn_ itu lantas mendorong kasar berkas berkas dan benda – benda yang ada di permukaan meja sang ketua osis. Menatap Joonmyun tajam, nafasnya menderu – deru.

Tapi Joonmyun menatap Yixing masih sama santainya, masih tidak takut dengan kumatnya kelakuan kasar sang _badboy_ sekolah yang ia atur—sebagai jabatan ketua osis. Bahkan, ia menyeringai kecil, mengangkat sedikit dagunya dan melayangkan pandangan menantang pada Yixing.

"aku tidak selingkuh seperti yang kau tuduhkan padaku, dan aku mengaturmu bukan sebagai ketua osis…

…. Tapi sebagai **suami**mu, Nyonya Kim."

"Joonmyun, sudah cukup! Kau selingkuh atau tidak sekalipun, jika aku melihatmu dekat—terlalu dekat dengan orang lain, aku tidak akan segan – segan, Joonmyun! Baik itu laki – laki atau perempuan!" Yixing mendecih. Beranjaklah ia dari sana, karena baru saja bel masuk kelas berbunyi.

"segan – segan untuk apa, sayang..?" kompor Joonmyun. Ia terkekeh dalam hati. "apa yang akan kau lakukan pada mereka karena berani terlalu dekat denganku, hem..?"

Tangannya yang akan memutar kenop pintu terhenti. Bibirnya terkatup, namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia mendecih kasar, mengumpat kasar tanpa suara, dan melirik Joonmyun—masih dengan seringai dan tatapan menantanganya—dengan pandangan tajam dan penuh ambisi yang tidak baik.

"kau tahu seperti apa aku, Joonmyun. Kau bahkan tahu pasti apa yang akan kulakukan pada mereka! Camkan itu baik – baik, Tuan Kim.

Ngomong – ngomong, aku punya keperluan dengan salah satu teman perempuan sekelasmu dan anak buahmu yang tadi.

Jangan curang denganku—dan katakan pada mereka jika aku ingin bertemu di halaman belakang. Kau paham 'kan, Joonmyun..?"

Pintu tertutup dengan sedikit debuman. Yixing pergi menuju kelasnya dengan sedikit lebih jinak, Joonmyun berani tertawa terbahak – bahak. Membuat gema di ruang kekuasaannya. Salah satu bawahan osisnya memberanikan diri menyelipkan kepala, bertanya dengan ekspresi masih syok karena Yixing bertandang tanpa ada peringatan dari ketuanya, sekaligus terkejut dengan kondisi sekitar meja si ketua osis yang berantakan.

Joonmyun menyuruhnya untuk membereskan sekitar mejanya, tentu saja dengan bantuan yang lain. Lelaki itu termenung menatap langit lorong yang ia langkahi, dengan senyum penuh makna terpahat di wajah tampannya, dan tatapan penuh arti terlukis di sepasang mata cantik kesukaan sang _istri_.

Ah…

… siapa yang mengira, jika ketua osis macam Kim Joonmyun sudah memiliki uke—bahkan sekarang berstatus _istri_, yang ternyata adalah seorang Zhang (Kim) Yixing… _badboy_nya sekolah…?

.

.

.

Ukes Type #3 Badass Uke :: The End

.

.

_To be Continued_

.

.

.

Njir. Nggak nyangka Al bisa buat Cingcing kayak begitu.. *tunjuk atas*

TAPI TAPI TAPIIIII…. AL SUKAAAA~~~~ XD

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Uke's Type

.

T

.

Screenplays!Kristao, Hunhan, Sulay, Kaisoo, Chenmin, Chanbaek

.

Akai with Azul

.

All about character is not mine, except this fic was belong me and idea was belong Xin Lao Mao

.

Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative Universe with much baby typos

.

No like, don't read!

.

Summary! :

Uke itu banyak jenisnya—serius, banyak jenisnya.

Dan di antara jenis itu, ternyata uke mereka adalah salah satunya. Yang manakah itu..?

.

.

Pada kaget, ya, kalau Cingcing kayak gitu..? huehuehuehuehue~~~~ di tangan Al, hal – hal apa yang tidak biasa bakal menjadi biasa! XD *doh!*

Terus, ada yang kaget, Yixing yang _Badass_ kayak gitu, gimana caranya bisa kecolongan digrepe Luhan sebanyak 25 kali?! [:v] ah.., hanya Tuhan, Luhan, dan Yixinglah yang tahu~~

Oh ya, sekali lagi, tiap bab mungkin _setting_ tempat dan waktunya berbeda~

.

.

.

_Uke's Type_ #4 :: _Calling-me Uke_

.

.

_Calling-me Uke_ :: artinya Uke panggilan. Dia adalah cowok yang setiap temannya minta tolong sama dia buat pura – pura jadi pasangan (dalam konteks bukan hubungan mesra), pasti mau. Bahkan jika diminta untuk berpura – pura menjadi pacarnya, dia mau – mau saja. Semua dengan dalih ingin membantu.

.

.

.

Luhan pergi dari kantin, semua kembali normal.

Yah, normal dalam artian kebisingan yang dibuat wajah oleh penghuninya—canda tawa sambil makan, menggosip, mencari informasi sesama penggemar hobi, diskusi, atau apapun itu. Kalau ada sebuah teriakan pun, itu paling penjual kantin yang menagih utang ke murid yang itu – itu saja—lengkap dengan sebuah buku catatan tebal di mana deretan angka utang itu terpahat indah di dalam. Teriakan sisanya..? ah.., kalian pasti tahu sendiri tentang _next condition_ soal murid-tukang-utang itu.

Luhan pergi, Baekhyun aman sentosa.

Kini, ia dan Kyungsoo, yang jamur krispinya sudah habis dan sedang menunggu mie ayam pesanannya, sama – sama sibuk dengan ponsel masing – masing. Si _eyeliner lovers_ yang sedang menanyakan kabar Xiumin—yang hari ini tak masuk karena anemianya kambuh—lewat _kakao talk_, dan si mata belo yang sedang _surfing_ membaca _manga yaoi online_. Terkekeh sendiri, terkadang membuat Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan muka jelek tak teridentifikasi.

Ah, ya… Kyungsoo satu – satunya _fudanshi_ di tingkat kedua di sekolah itu. Dan semua warga sekolah tahu itu—hebatnya, tak ada yang menasehatinya macam – macam kecuali sama – sama mengatakan, "semoga kau beruntung mendapatkan seme yang mengerti dengan hobi ajaibmu ini, Kyungsoo. _I hope so that much_. (^^) "

"hei, Kyungsoo-ya…"

"apa, _hyung_?" menyeruput es teh manis yang baru diantar salah satu penjual. "kemana Yixing – _ge_..? kau bilang dia akan menyusul kita kalau urusannya sudah selesai..?" Kyungsoo menggeleng. "entahlah, hyung. Mungkin ada masalah sama anak _pentolan_ sekolah lain—kau ingat, seminggu yang lalu _gege_ berhasil membabat habis _pentolan_ dan anak buahnya."

Baekhyun mencebik, dahinya mengerut lucu. "kau tahu darimana kalau _gege_ sedang 'menyambut hangat' mereka yang dendam padanya?"

"tadi," diam sesaat. "tadi waktu aku bertemu dengannya di gerbang tadi pagi, raut wajahnya sudah seram, hyung. Jadi hororlah, pokoknya." Tanpa komando, Baekhyun membayangkan wajah Yixing yang _badmood_-nya menyembul. "dia bilang, kalau istirahat tidak usah menjemput gege dan langsung ke kantin, nanti dia menyusul kalau urusannya selesai. Jadi yang kupikir urusan yang dimaksud ya, itu."

"oh, gitu.. ya sudah, lah. Kita tunggu sampai bel masuk saja."

"hem.." mengangguk, memakan santai mie ayam yang baru tiba di mejanya. "Kyungsoo," Panggil Baekhyun lagi. Anak itu membalasnya dengan tatapan tanda tanya. "bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti, kita, Tao dan Yixing-_gege_ menjenguk Xiumin-_gege_..?"

Hening sesaat melingkup Kyungsoo. Pandangan lurus pada Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum polos. "kau masih dendam sama kelakukan Luhan ge padamu, hyung…? Kau tidak menyebutkan namanya tadi."

"ho – oh." Angguk – angguk.

Kyungsoo diam lagi, mendesah pasrah. "terserah _hyung_ sajalah, tapi yang pasti kalau Luhan – _gege_ _macam – macam_ soal ini, aku akan angkat tangan saat itu juga."

"hwa?! Kyungsoo-ya jahat! Gimana kalau aku digrepe lebih dari biasanya gara – gara itu..?! tidaaaaakkkk..! pokoknya Luhan gege nggak boleh tahu kalau kita akan menjenguk Xiumin gege pulang sekolah nanti!" sekejap, ide brilian muncul sesaat Baekhyun menyelesaikan jeritan histerisnya. "aku tahu! Akan kutelpon Sehunnah untuk membawa kabur Luhan gege supaya kita bisa menjenguk Xiumin _gege_ dengan tenang! Biar tidak ketahuan kalau kita pergi tanpanya!"

Sekarang, Baekhyun sibuk mengirim _chat kakao talk_ untuk Sehun. Mau menelpon, nggak ada _pulsa_. (QAQ) jadi ya, _chatting_ satu – satunya cara! Tiada rotan, ranting pun jadi! *eh?*

"Kyungsoo-ya! Sehunnah bilang 'ok.'..! yes, kita selamat dan Luhan _gege_ nggak akan tahu!" yang diajak bicara hanya mendengung, masih menikmati meminum kuah mie ayam yang tersisa di mangkuk. "eh, eh.. Kyungsoo-ya~" Baekhyun menoel genit pipi Kyungsoo. "apa lagi, hyung..?"

"bagaimana misimu dengan si kodok hyung kelas tiga itu..?"

"kodok hyung kelas tiga..? ah! Maksudmu Minho – _hyung_..?" Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. "iya!" bisiknya, takut terdengar orang – orang kantin—padahal mereka tahu masalah yang akan dibicarakan duo BaekSoo. "waktu itu kau bilang kau sedang dipanggil Minho-_hyung_ untuk membantunya, 'kan..? membantu membuat Taemin-_hyung_ cemburu..?"

"iya, terus..?"

"terus..," menelan gugup tapi tatapan antusias masih tersemat. "masih berlanjut..?" Kyungsoo menggeleng. "tidak. Semua selesai empat hari yang lalu, kita berhasil dalam misi membuat cemburu si target, sekaligus Minho-_hyung_ kena damprat Key-_hyung_—kakak Taemin-_hyung_!"

Baekhyun muka jelek tak teridentifikasi. "kok kamu selamat dari dampratan Key-_hyung_..?"

"karena aku cerita lebih dulu dengannya, jadi aku selamat."

Muka jelek tak teridentifikasikan Baekhyun, tambah jelek. "kamu… kenapa sih mau – mau saja dimanfaatin begitu sama para seme?—ya buat dipamerin ke teman klienmu, ya buat panas – panasin si kecengan klienmu, _deelel_."

"itu hobi, dan hanya ingin membantu." Tegas Kyungsoo dengan tatapan lurus. Baekhyun mencebik. "hobi yang terlalu ajaib buat dibuat ajaib." Mengedikkan bahu, Kyungsoo membalas, "aku tak peduli, yang penting dengan hobiku ini.. aku bisa mendapat kesenangan tersendiri dan kepuasan karena sudah membantu orang yang kesusahan."

"kesusahan _endas_mu!" _gaplok_ pipi kanan Kyungsoo. "terserah kau sajalah, tapi jangan sampai kau dan klien yang kesusahan-mu itu melewati batas! Ingat itu!"

"ye, _hyung_… ye.."

Tak lama, datanglah seorang pria berperawakan menawan. Ketika itu, semua orang kebetulan menyadari sosok itu lantas membungkam bibir. Mata mereka melotot dan wajah mereka merona. Tak sadar, jika mereka menahan nafas saat sosok rupawan itu melintasi tempat mereka berpijak. Meski begitu, mereka sesekali mencuri hirup dengan ganas semerbak wangi maskulan yang terpancar di tubuh sang lelaki.

Dia berjalan santai, sesekali mengerling nakal kepada para siswi dan siswa uke, menghasilkan jeritan tertahan dari bibir mereka yang terpesona. Histeris, terdengar di penjuru kantin yang lumayan luas dan besar.

Sosok berkulit eksotis dan terkenal dibidang dancing-nya itu berjalan agak angkuh, menuju satu tempat, sebuah meja di sudut kanan kantin—yang diisi dua orang lelaki muda, yang masih tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"kau Do Kyungsoo—si _Calling-me Uke_ itu, 'kan..?" ia berbisik pada Kyungsoo, dengan nada dan deru nafas seintim mungkin. Baekhyun syok, ia tahu siapa yang saat ini sedang _flirting_ parah dengan sahabatnya.

"ya," Kyungsoo melirik kecil. "kau Kim Jongin—si _playboy_ kelas atas itu." Mendengar julukan yang biasa ia dapat di sekolah ini, dia—Jongin terkekeh. Lantas menjilat dan mengigit kecil daun telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terperanjat, langsunglah ia menjauhkan diri dari jangkauan Jongin yang menyeringai penuh arti padanya.

"apa – apaan sih, kamu..?! apa yang kau mau, Jongin?!" Jongin terkekeh rendah. Mendekat lagi, hingga wajah Kyungsoo dan wajahnya berjarak lima sentimeter jauhnya. "mauku..? mauku hanya satu."

Tercuri sudah bibir perawan yang dijaga ketat oleh Do Kyungsoo—dengan lumatan panas sepihak yang sekilas namun penuh gairah tersirat.

Semua melihatnya—terpekik kaget dengan sepasang kelereng yang terbelalak. Begitu pula Kyungsoo, namun tidak untuk Jongin yang menyeringai dan menjilat bibir penuhnya dengan seduktif.

"aku mau mengontrakmu, hei _Calling-me Uke_.

Mengontrakmu dengan jangka waktu yang lama—tak terbatas,

Dan kontrak itu akan kubuat istimewa—daripada klienmu yang lain, dengan lamaran di altar di Denmark, satu minggu lagi. Jadi, persiapkan dirimu, _babe_."

.

.

.

.

Ukes Type #4 Calling-me Uke :: The End

.

.

_To be Continued_

.

.

.

Sumpeh, ye, '_ngong_… kagak ada tempat lain apa selain _ngelamar_ di kantin sekolah? Kagak ada cara lain apa _ngelamar_ dengan gaya _ajaib_ begitu, doh..?!

Etapiii…. Al salut sama si _Jongong_ yang ngelamarnya dengan kata – kata diatas! *tunjuk atas* _no mainstream_, mas bro! XDDD

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Uke's Type

.

T

.

Screenplays!Kristao, Hunhan, Sulay, Kaisoo, Chenmin, Chanbaek

.

Akai with Azul

.

All about character is not mine, except this fic was belong me and idea was belong Xin Lao Mao

.

Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative Universe with much baby typos

.

No like, don't read!

.

Summary! :

Uke itu banyak jenisnya—serius, banyak jenisnya.

Dan di antara jenis itu, ternyata uke mereka adalah salah satunya. Yang manakah itu..?

.

.

Salam hangat dari Al buat kalian yang sehat – sehat sekarang ini. Kenapa? Yah, Al sakit. Tadinya mau berhenti _update_ dulu, tapi apadaya, panggilan alam sebagai penulis/ author terus berkoar – koar di kalbu *ceileh!*… [;v;]

Do'ain semoga Al cepet sembuh, ye~~ *kekehtakberdayadikasur*

Oh ya, sekali lagi, tiap bab mungkin _setting_ tempat dan waktunya berbeda~

.

.

.

_Uke's Type_ #5 :: _Beast Uke_

.

.

_Beast Uke_ :: cowok yang bukan manusia. Dia titisan/ identitas asli dari _vampire_, _werewolf_, _zombie_, _devil_, _dracula_ dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit lalu, bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Sesuai rencana sepihak Baekhyun, benarlah mereka berempat kini berdiri bergerombol di depan salah satu pintu apartemen mewah ini.

"permisi~" Baekhyun berkali – kali menekan bel pintu. Membuat jengah telinga orang – orang yang ada disana, sekaligus tetangga tempat _sunbae_nya tinggal. "_hyung_~ _hyung_~ _hyung_~? Kau ada di rumah, tidak..? _hyung_~"

"kau berisik, Baekhyun-ah! Berhenti menekan bel sekaligus memanggil kencang nama Xiumin – _gege_! Kau menganggu!"

"aku akan berhenti jika Xiumin – _gege_ sudah membuka pintunya, _ge_!" Baekhyun tidak melihat, tapi anak itu tahu jika Yixing merautkan wajah jelek dan seram karena ia tidak menuruti perkataan sang _badass_ _uke_ itu. "apa dia tidak ada di rumahnya, ya..?" Tanya Tao takut – takut, _well_, dia di samping kanan Yixing sebenarnya. Jadi wajar saja takut. Bagaimana kalau _badass_ _uke_ itu menggaplok dirinya sebagai samsak dadakan? Terlalu kesal dengan Baekhyun yang menjawab dengan nada _emoh_ khasnya.

"ya, mungkin dia sedang ke dokter." Kyungsoo menyetujui. Berani ia menenangkan dan mengusap bahu Yixing, sebab dia sang hoobae kesayangan. "atau dia tidur. Gege, sudahlah.. kau tega membuat _uri panda_ ketakutan begitu? Lihat dia!" Yixing melirik Tao yang mengigit ujung telunjuknya, tubuhnya getar – getar dan dadanya berdebum horror. Dalam hati, ia memanggil Yifan untuk menyelamatkannya.

Tidak, anak itu belum jadian. Tapi seenak udel perut _aduhai_-_mamamia_-nya mengklaim jika ketua asrama kelas tiga itu adalah miliknya.

_Hem_.., terkadang _flirting_-an orang – orang itu senang sekali menggoda para korbannya yang berhasil dibidik, padahal siapa tahu _flirting_-an itu bukan nyata untuk korban yang bersangkutan. Siapa tahu orang – orang itu hanya mencari kesenangan dan kebanggaan karena berhasil menggodai korbannya (dalam kasus Yifan—siswa kelas terakhir, korbannya itu anak baru/ anak kelas satu.) dengan cara murahan begitu?

Siapa tahu?

_Yeah_.. bahkan siapa tahu juga, kalau _flirting_-an murahan itu tepat sasaran? *smirk*

Mata tajam Yixing melunak sedikit. Sekejap mengelus pelan helai hitam milik Tao, membuat anak itu berjengit jelas. Kyungsoo terkekeh dalam hati, tak ingin digaplok wajahnya oleh kemampuan kekerasan Yixing—ingat, seminggu lagi ia menikah dengn Jongin si _playboy_ kelas atas, dan ia masih sayang dengan wajahnya yang _oh_-_so_-_uke_-_please_.

Oh, _yeah_~ sebuah kontrak tetaplah sebuah kontrak, meskipun kesepakatan di dalam kontrak itu membuat jantungnya ingin copot dan pindah ke raga lain.

"oh, ayolah! Kita sudah sepuluh menit berdiri idiot di sini! Aku tidak peduli lagi! Kyungsoo-ya, aku pulang sekarang! Kau ingin ikut atau tidak?!"

"iih, gege! Kalau kau pulang, aku nebeng sama siapa..?! cuma gege satu – satunya harapanku disaat genting macam itu!" rajuk Baekhyun. "aku tidak mau naik trem, jam segini pasti penuh! Kyungsoo juga naik umum, dan Tao pasti dijemput Yifan sunbae!"

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "kau tahu darimana kalau Tao akan dijemput Yifan sunbae itu?"

"aku tak sengaja mendengar obrolan dia dengan teman tiang listriknya di toilet! Plis, satu kali lagi aku menekan bel ini, dan kalau Xiumin gege tidak menyambut kita, kita pulang, gege!"

Lihat? Tidak salah 'kan, jika Tao besar kepala mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun tadi?

Nyaris jari lentik Baekhyun bercumbu dengan tombol bel untuk kesekian kalinya, ketika pintu kelabu itu tersentak dan terbuka. Empat orang itu terkejut, nyaris memekik histeris—Yixing nyaris menonjok sesuatu yang berani mengagetkannya ketika kelereng indah itu menangkap sosok yang dikenal. Yixing membelo, mengikuti apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan—lalu mendecih kasar.

"kenapa kau lama sekali menyambut kami, Chen..?! kau membuatku lama berdiri idiot disini!"

Chen, orang yang mengaggetkan para uke terkekeh jahil. "maaf, maaf. aku tidak bermaksud, Yixing – gege. Nah," keping mata apik itu menatap bungkusan yang dibawa Tao. "apa itu, Tao..?"

"obat penambah darah, hyung." Anak itu tersenyum kecil. "um, apa Xiumin – gege dirumah?"

"ya," Chen menangguk sambil menerima bungkusan plastic putih itu. "tapi dia baru saja tidur setelah merengek ini – itu padaku. Sebaiknya jangan kalian ganggu dulu, bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo mencibir pada Baekhyun yang cengegesan. "apa kubilang! Dasar keras kepala kau, hyung! Ya sudah, gege, kita pamit pulang saja." Kyungsoo merangkul lengan Yixing, lalu melambaikan tangan. Semua yang disana mengikutinya, tak terkecuali Chen. "salam buat Xiumin gege, ya! Suruh dia minum habis obat itu!"

.

.

.

"siapa itu, Chennie..?" lirih Xiumin di ujung ranjang. Matanya yang sayu dan wajahnya yang agak pucat menatap keberadaan Chen yang masuk ke kamar. Setidaknya, wajahnya tidak sepucat sebelum Chen bertandang kerumahnya setelah pulang sekolah. Bergulirlah arah pandang itu, "bungkusan apa itu, ah..?"

Chen menyeringai lebar mendengarnya. Xiumin yang mendapat seringai itu berkedip polos, kepalanya ia telengkan ke kanan. "ini obat penambah darah dari teman se_geng_mu, Minnie-ya~ kau mau meminumnya?"

Sekejap, lelaki muda berwajah pucat itu menggeram. Lalu melemparkan bantalnya yang meleset pada Chen, Chen terkikik, lalu tertawa hingga perutnya merasakan sakit. Diletakkannya bingkisan itu di meja belajar Xiumin, dan melangkah dengan pandangan geli ke ranjang—Xiumin menatap benci pada Chen, lalu mencibir dan merajuk.

"aigoo-ya~ Minnie-ya kenapa merajuk gitu..? kau tidak suka dengan bungkusan yang dibawa teman segengmu itu, hem..?"

Telunjuk Chen menoel aliran merah kental di sudut bibir Xiumin—pelan, dan telunjuk itu masuk ke dalam mulut Xiumin. Xiumin menatap lurus keping mata kembar Chen, sambil melumat nakal jari telunjuk yang berdansa dengan lidah di dalamnya.

"ya," tegas Xiumin. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher jenjang lawan pandang, mengendus penuh gairah, lantas mencium dua titik yang tersembunyi samar di kulit Chen. Kemudian, lidah lelaki yang sedang anemia itu menjilat sensual dan mengulumnya.

Chen terkekeh. Dengan sabar, ia merubah posisi mereka yang membuatnya cukup tak nyaman. Kini lelaki muda berwajah kotak itu duduk di lantai, memangku Xiumin yang melingkarkan kakinya dengan cantik di pinggang.

"Minnie tidak suka dengan bingkisannya. Minnie lebih suka produk yang bagus, produk yang Chen punya."

"benarkah..?" telapak tangan besar itu mengusap sayang punggung objek pangkuan.

Xiumin mengangguk lucu, masih dengan mencumbu ceruk kanan Chen yang kembali basah, ia berkata, "umh~ nnmh.. Chennie.. Minnie mau lagi, ya~? Ya~? Minnie 'kan anemia, butuh pasokan darah segar~"

"tadi belum puaskah, Minnie..? aw, jangan dicakar bekas gigitannya dengan kukumu, sayang. Kau tahu, Chennie merasa pusing tadi.. bahkan bekas gigitanmu masih berdenyut – denyut."

"aniyo~ Minnie janji tidak akan kasar seperti sebelumnya. Ah~ bau Chennie enak~"

Terkikik, lalu mengecup gemas helai rambut coklat tua milik lelaki muda yang berusia lebih tua. Kedua tangan itu merengkuh erat tubuh yang terperangkap dalam jangkauannya, lalu berbisik lirih pada lawan bicara yang masih sibuk dengan ceruk lehernya.

"na.., karena Minnie-ya baru kali ini kecolongan, gara – gara tidak nurut dengan ucapan Chennie, gara – gara orang sakit yang manjanya luar biasa…

…. Minnie-ya boleh. Tapi, jangan kasar seperti sebelumnya, nde..?"

Xiumin memekik nyaring. "nde~ captain!" tak lama, terdengar desahan lirih yang bersumber dari bibir Chen, dan desahan penuh nikmat menggelora dari kerongkongan Xiumin.

Xiumin anemia.

Begitu kata surat yang menuliskan alasannya tidak masuk—begitu kata orang – orang yang tahu sekejap mata. Siswa kelas tiga dengan wajah menggemaskan itu anemia, kurang darah, kurang zat besi yang melingkupi dalam tubuhnya.

Tapi, mereka salah. Mereka tidak tahu alasan yang sebenarnya tentang anemia Xiumin si pipi bakpau—well, cocok dengan hobinya yang suka sekali mengemil makanan khas Tiongkok itu.

Xiumin anemia, bukan karena kurang zat besi di tubuhnya…

…tapi karena dia melewatkan jadwal berburu dan meneguk darah korbannya dua hari yang lalu—jadwal rutin sebagai mahkluk penghisap dan penikmat cairan kental berbau amis itu—

—drakula.

Ya. Kim Minseok, aka Xiumin adalah seorang Dracula yang hidup di dunia manusia. Ia tinggal di sana sejak seratus tahun yang lalu, ketika tempatnya bernaung kini masih lebatlah hutan – hutan tak berpemilik sah. Lelaki itu selalu awet muda, sebab ia bisa mengatur usia dengan cara meneguk korbannya secara rutin.

Tidak ada yang tahu rahasia terdalam hidupnya yang luar biasa itu.

Kecuali Kim Jongdae, aka Chen.

Lelaki muda yang ditemuinya setahun yang lalu di sekolah, lelaki muda yang kemudian ia deklarasikan sepihak sebagai prianya sepuluh bulan yang lalu—karena terlarut dalam bau darah yang tercium manis di hidungnya, lelaki muda yang tak sengaja menangkap basah dirinya—nyaris akan mengigit leher Chen ketika tidur karena Xiumin dalam masa _heat_ lima bulan yang lalu….

…. Dan lelaki muda yang kemudian menjadi _**mate**_nya, setelah beberapa proses menyakitkan yang mereka alami, empat bulan yang lalu.

.

.

.

Ukes Type #5 Beast Uke :: The End

.

.

_To be Continued_

.

.

.

Ngah… rasanya membuat cerita/ ff pas sakit itu menyebalkan sekali.

Jadi maaf ya, kalau ceritanya aneh. Karena, _well_, Al membuatnya sambil bengong di depan laptop—nyaris _Trans_ kalau nggak disadarin dengan meongan kucing peliharaan Al.

_Yeah_, itu sisi buruk Al kalau lagi sakit. [=_=] buruk sekaligus menyeramkan.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Uke's Type

.

T

.

Screenplays!Kristao, Hunhan, Sulay, Kaisoo, Chenmin, Chanbaek

.

Akai with Azul

.

All about character is not mine, except this fic was belong me and idea was belong Xin Lao Mao

.

Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative Universe with much baby typos

.

No like, don't read!

.

Summary! :

Uke itu banyak jenisnya—serius, banyak jenisnya.

Dan di antara jenis itu, ternyata uke mereka adalah salah satunya. Yang manakah itu..?

.

.

Ketjup cintah dari Al!

Setidaknya, kondisi tubuh Al nggak se-down sebelumnya, udah nggak lemes/ pusing lagi. Dan yah, ternyata bener kata **EXO Love** kalau Al kena '_anemia_'. [:3]

Tapi penawarnya nggak darah kayak Xiumin lho, ya~ penawarnya cuma telur sama susu doang, sama tidur nggak dinyalain kipas anginnya. [:v] makasih udah nge-_GWS_-in Al~

Uh, buat **Choi Arang**: _**heat**_ itu kosakata dalam bahasa inggris lain yang artinya panas. Mungkin di dunia binatang, _heat_ itu masa subur saat musim kawin. Di kasus Xiumin, anggap saja _heat_-nya dia itu disebabkan tubuhnya yang menjadi panas tak terkontrol karena terobsesi dengan darah Chen. _Kebelet pingin banget ngisep_ darahnya si Chen gitu. *heuheuheu* dan _**Mate**_ itu pasangan/ _partner_ sehidup semati.

Oh ya, sekali lagi, tiap bab mungkin _setting_ tempat dan waktunya berbeda~

.

.

.

_Uke's Type_ #6 :: _Bitchy Uke_

.

.

_Bitchy Uke_ :: cowok yang nakal, seksi luar dalam, suka menggoda/ digoda, suka jadi pusat perhatian, nggak mau punya pacar (masih fokus untuk menikmati main – mainnya). Demi uang, predikat, status, dan _partner one night stand_-nya, urusan cinta diurutkan paling _bontot_.

.

.

.

Sendirian Baekhyun menjelajahi lorong klub malam yang menjadi tempat kerja sambilannya. Sol sepatunya bercumbu dengan lantai lorong, menghasilkan decapan manis menggema di sana. Butir matanya di balik poni rambut silky si cantik primadona klub malam bergulir dengan gaya elegan, membaca nomor yang tertera di tengah pintu coklat—yang semuanya tertutup rapat, baik telah terisi maupun kosong.

Dari balik pintu yang beruntung itu, erangan dan desah nikmat bersahut – sahutan di lorong. Lorong remang, wangi sensual penambah hasrat untuk bercinta menguar – nguar. Baekhyun memasang wajah biasa, karena sudah sering ia menikmati alunan itu. Namun bukan berarti tubuhnya ikut biasa saja seperti raut wajahnya—_yeah_, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, suhu panas ajaib menyelimuti perutnya, ia berkeringat dingin dan gelisah.

Terangsang. Ya, Baekhyun terangsang luar biasa.

Siapa sih, yang tidak terangsang jika pada nyatanya kau berada di posisi Baekhyun saat ini, ditambah dengan lelaki ayu itu akan bertemu kliennya untuk mendapatkan servis darinya..?

Henti sejenak, lelaki yang hobi menghias kelopak mata dengan _eyeliner_ itu menatap gelisah lantai yang dipijak. Tarik dan hembuskan napas, tiga kali, sambil menggelengkan kepala. Menguatkan hati dan pikiran, untuk tidak terlarut dengan godaan luar biasa yang menggeliat manja di sekitar.

Jangan sampai ia _horny_, lalu memutuskan melewati batas wajar yang dijanjikan antara dirinya sendiri.

Byun Baekhyun, siswa di salah satu sekolah menengah atas yang cukup mumpuni ini tidak seperti siswa lainnya. Ia bukan dari kalangan mampu atau kelas atas, bersyukur jika ia lolos seleksi masuk ke sekolah itu tanpa tes—dia tidak jenius, namun rajin belajar, membuat nilai Ujian Nasional dan rapotnya cukup terpahat indah.

Ia tidak tinggal di asrama sekolah, cukuplah tetap bertahan di _flat_ murah dan sederhana yang ia miliki tiga tahun lalu—setelah mengontrak tiga tahun dan menabung dua tahun untuk membeli _flat_ itu. Alasan lain, ia masih membutuhkan uang untuk biaya sehari – hari, sebab asrama hanyalah sebatas tempat untuk bernaung bagi siswa, tidak termasuk biaya makan dan keperluan pribadi lainnya, meskipun ia siswa peraih beasiswa.

Tinggal jauh dari keluarga yang menetap di kampung halaman, membuat Baekhyun hidup sendiri dan bekerja keras di tempat rantauan. Salah satunya sekolah sambil bekerja sambilan. Pilihannya adalah sebuah klub malam yang tak jauh dari flatnya berada.

Baekhyun bekerja sambilan di sebuah klub malam—hebatnya, klub malam yang cukup terkenal dikalangan kaum _jetset_. Bukan main peran yang ia ambil, sebab pekerjaannya adalah seorang **gigolo**.

_Uh-huh_~ dia gigolo manis yang hanya melayani pria tampan yang berani membayarnya dengan mahal.

Meskipun Baekhyun gigolo primadona, yang selalu mematok bayaran dengan sistem lelang—siapa yang nominalnya paling tinggi, maka dia yang berhak mendapatkan pelayanan Baekhyun—, ia hanya melayani sang klien sebatas _foreplay_. _**Big no**_ untuk servis masuk-memasuki.

Pihak sekolah tidak tahu kerja sambilan ini—kecuali kelima anggota geng, yang entah bagaimana _caranya_ bibir cherrylips Baekhyun dengan lugas membocorkan rahasia ajaibnya.

Masih teringat jelas reaksi mereka, Luhan yang merautkan wajah menganga tidak percaya, Kyungsoo yang hanya membulatkan mata namun warna wajahnya menjadi pucat, Tao yang meringis geli, Yixing yang berwajah seram seolah ingin melahapnya bulat – bulat, dan Xiumin yang hanya mengernyitkan dahi sambil mendesis aneh.

Tapi mereka tidak lantas menjauhi Baekhyun. Justru mereka memeluknya erat, memberikan semangat, bahkan Yixing yang baru kali ini memberikan janji untuk melindunginya jika Baekhyun dapat perlakuan macam – macam oleh pemilik klub malam itu/ klien hidung belang di tempatnya bekerja. Membuatnya menangis terisak dan terus melafalkan ucapan terima kasih.

"ah.. bahkan hanya dengan mengingat kejadian waktu itu saja, aku jadi ingin menangis lagi." Baekhyun menyedu. "ah, Baekhyunnie! Jangan sendu begitu! Kau harus semangat dan ceria, seperti biasanya melayani klienmu sebelumnya..! jangan sampai klienmu ini tak puas dan malah menurunkan harga gara – gara aku menjadi sendu melankolis begini!" pipi putih yang gembil itu ditampuk kecil.

Tak lama, akhirnya ia berdiri di depan pintu. Bertuliskan angka 123. Angka yang seksi, pikir Baekhyun entah kenapa.

Canggung hilang, peromon menggoda Baekhyun mulai menguar ganas di sekeliling tubuhnya. Sambil mengigit kecil bibirnya dan meliukkan genit tubuh sintalnya yang menggemaskan, jari lentik itu mulai memutar kenop pintu. Decitan lirih mengalun merdu, membuat sosok yang memunggungi pintu memutar tubuhnya—perawakan yang membuat Baekhyun membeku.

Dua pasang kelereng indah saling bersirobok. Salah seorang dari mereka menganga—membeku, dan salah seorang dari mereka menyeringai lebar—menghampiri lawan pandangnya yang masih diam di tempat tak berdaya, lalu menariknya masuk dan mengunci pintu.

"hai.." lirih sosok tinggi itu dengan rendah. Menjilat nakal permukaan bibir Baekhyun. "akhirnya aku bisa mem_booking_mu juga, Baekhyunnie-_hyung_~"

"Cha—" menelan gugup. "Chanyeol.."

Ini kejutan tak terduga—kejutan dibalik kejutan. Baekhyun tidak tahu, jika klien yang berani membayar mahal dirinya—bahkan lebih mahal dari tarif klien sebelum – sebelumnya, dimenangkan oleh Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol, anak dari pasangan politisi berpengaruh di Negara ini, yang tidak akan Baekhyun pikirkan jika seandainya Chanyeol sudi datang ke klub malam yang walaupun cukup terkenal, bukanlah kelas yang cocok bagi lelaki beberapa bulan lebih muda.

Chanyeol menarik pelan Baekhyun. Menuju ranjang, dan duduk di pinggirnya. Tak lupa memangku lelaki mungil yang bertubuh mempesona itu. Baekhyun, walaupun sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya, ia lantas mau – mau saja diambil alih tubuhnya—menuruti perintah _non verbal_ Chanyeol untuk duduk di kedua pahanya.

Ruangan itu remang, bau mawar yang cukup menyengat memanjakan mereka berdua—ditambah samar – samar erangan dan desau nikmat dari ruang lain, membuat dua lelaki muda itu merasa suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Khusus Baekhyun, semburat manis di pipi menghias wajah karena Chanyeol menatap lurus sambil menyeringai seksi.

"ternyata apa yang diucapkan salah satu temanku benar, kalau kau bekerja di klub malam ini, Baekhyunnie." Chanyeol mengendus ceruk leher Baekhyun. Aroma strawberry tercium manis darisana, membuat ia ingin menjilat gemas area itu.

Baekhyun menggumam nikmat. Tangannya yang melingkar di leher sang klien, meremas rambut diarea tengkuk, mengirimkan pesan tersirat jika ia menyukai apa yang kliennya lakukan. "a, apa temanmu itu.. mmh.. salah satu murid di sekolah, Chanyeol… mhh.."

"ya."

"a, apa..?! aku.. aku ketahuan?! Gawat, aku ketahuan! Bagaimana kalau aku dikucilkan anak – anak sekolah?! Bagaimana kalau aku dibully gara – gara ini?! Bagaimana kalau kepala sekolah tahu, lalu aku dikeluarkan dengan tidak hormat—" ciuman dalam yang singkat dari bibir Chanyeol menghentikan jeritan panic Baekhyun. Anak itu melongo, tak menyangka meski hanya ciuman dalam yang singkat, namun mampu membuatnya meleleh. "tenang saja, Baekhyunnie. Dia tidak akan bilang ke siapa – siapa, dan warga sekolah tidak akan tahu. Aku sudah membuatnya tutup mulut."

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun merilekskan diri. "benarkah..? dengan apa kau membuatnya tutup mulut, hem..?"

Lidah Chanyeol menari di pipi kanan Baekhyun. Membuat lelaki imut itu terkekeh geli. "dengan uang, tentu saja. Kau tak tersinggung, 'kan..?"

"tidak," Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Chanyeol. Pria muda itu mendengus sebal ketika kegiatan menjilat wajahnya terhenti paksa. "selama kau tidak keberatan melakukannya untukku dengan sukarela."

"tidak sama sekali, apa sih, yang tidak buat Baekhyunnie—si seksi primadona klub malam ini..? tapi, jika aku meminta balas budi yang setimpal, tidak masalah dong, cantik..?"

Baekhyun kesal mendengar itu. Mengigit gemas permukaan bibir Chanyeol, membuatnya memerah dan agak membengkak. "kalau begini caranya, lebih baik kau tidak perlu membantuku! Tapi, karena masalahnya genting…, jadi ya.. bolehlah. Apa yang kau mau, Yeollie~?"

Ah, Baekhyun benar – benar merilekskan dirinya, sampai – sampai ia bertingkah tak biasa yang ia lakukan pada klien lain—berbicara dengan nada manja pada Park muda, bukan dengan nada godaan murahan. Bahkan ia pun bertingkah manja layaknya anak kecil polos yang akan diberikan mainan baru jika menuruti perkataan orang dihadapannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh sesaat, sekejap menyeringai penuh arti. Dua hal yang membuatnya demikian, pertama karena Baekhyun mulai bertingkah manis dan non formal padanya, dan kedua karena ternyata apa yang terjadi sekarang ini benar – benar sesuai rencana semula.

Sekejap luar biasa, Chanyeol memutar tubuh Baekhyun, menjadi terlentang di ranjang—dibawah tubuhnya. Hidung lelaki jangkung itu menyusuri permukaan wajah hingga bahu kiri Baekhyun, pelan dan menggoda, menimbulkan gesekan kasar antara kulit Baekhyun yang bergerak gelisah dan sprei ranjang. Menimbulkan lirih derit dari pegas ranjang.

Bibir tipis si cantik terbuka kecil, membuat desah lirih mengalun berlomba – lomba keluar dari kerongkongannya.

Pelan, jemari Chanyeol membuka atribut yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun, hingga tak lama tubuh si cantik itu terekspos jelas di sepasang mata miliknya yang menatap liar. Menyusuri, jelalatan sudah menatap pahatan yang dimiliki si Byun, gigolo bertarif mahal yang cantik luar biasa—Chanyeol memujanya, ya, Chanyeol memuja – muja Baekhyun dengan sepenuh hati, di dalam kalbunya yang menghangat tatkala membalas tatap hangat dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam. Lalu tersenyum kecil, lantas makin melebar membentuk seringai seksi.

"ah, ngomong – ngomong, sebelum Yeollie meminta balas budi dariku….

… bagaimana kalau kita _bersenang – senang_ dulu, hem..?"

Lelaki tinggi semampai berparas tampan itu tersenyum lebar, menyeringai, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang tertata apik, dengan lidah lihai yang menari – nari membasahi permukaan mulut.

"_what an amazing idea, sexy_."

Sepertinya, hanya untuk kali inilah, Baekhyun melewati batas perjanjian dengan dirinya sendiri. Hanya untuk kali ini, dan orang inilah yang menjadi pertama dan satu – satunya yang ia perbolehkan untuk menjamah tubuh Baekhyun luar dalam.

Sebab, mana cukup Baekhyun hanya main _foreplay_ saja, jika lawan mainnya adalah Park Chanyeol yang telah lama menjadi incarannya di sekolah saat kelas pertama dulu…?

.

.

.

Ukes Type #6 Bitchy Uke :: The End

.

.

_The End_

.

.

.

Sape yang setuju kalo Baekhyun tipe uke yang _bitchy_..?! ayo angkat koper(?)..! *nggaknyante* [XD] sumpeh ye, si cabe cocok banget dapet peran aduhai mamamia gini. Pada setuju kagak…? Setuju kagaaaakkkk….? *nggaknyanteepisode2*

Sebenernya, buat tipe ini, Baekhyun saingan ama Luhan. Tapi pas Al baca yang bagian _master_ _uke_, eh langsung deh, tanpa banyak bacot Luhan milih dimasukin ke tipe yang luar biasa itu. Hahaha.. akhirnye, lu nyadar diri juge, Han.. [:v]

Dan ini udah tamat, ye. **TAMAT**. Jadi, yang minta dibuatin sekuel/ diperpanjang jumlah chapternya, maaf, Al nggak bisa. Soalnya banyak utang yang musti dibayar.. *lihatfflainyangnungguupdetan*

Btw, ada yang kangen sama ff _Sang Penakluk_ kagak..? [:v]

.

.


End file.
